1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a field effect transistor and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the advantages of lightweight, small size and/or low cost, semiconductor devices are widely used in various industry fields such as electronic devices, automobiles and/or ships. A field effect transistor (hereinafter also referred to as a transistor) is an important element constituting a semiconductor device. A transistor may include a source and a drain spaced apart from each other in a semiconductor substrate, and a gate electrode covering the top of a channel region between the source and the drain. The source and the drain may be formed by implanting dopant ions into the semiconductor substrate. The gate electrode may be insulated from the channel region by a gate oxide layer disposed between the semiconductor substrate and the gate electrode. Such a transistor may be used as a single element constituting a switching element and/or a logic circuit in a semiconductor device.